Una historia que contar
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Shun Kido intenta escribir un libro con su historia de vida. Para Kani. Inspirado en diferentes roles.


Notas de Sioa: bueno este fic nació de ponerme a leer mi viejo rol con Pau, asique no sé qué saldrá de él, esperemos que sea bueno.

Una historia que contar.

Dicen que para sentirse realizado en la vida, hay que tener un hijo, plantar un árbol y escribir un libro, yo he decidido finalmente y después de pensarlo aventurarme a escribir "un libro" sobre las dichas, frustraciones y aventuras que han sucedido en mi vida, y me han convertido en la persona que soy.

No quiero determinar esto como "mis memorias" porque aun planeo vivir muchos años, a mis 34 años, la muerte no es algo que cruce mi mente. Soy nuevo en esto, asique iniciare por el principio, valga la redundancia.

Mi nombre es Shun kido, como ya he mencionado tengo 34 años, y soy un medico clínico. Nací en el año 1978, en una familia bastante pobre en la ciudad de Osaka, mi madre desgraciadamente estaba muy enferma, al poco tiempo de mi nacimiento falleció, dejándonos solos a mi hermano de escasos 4 años solos en este mundo, y quedamos al cuidado de una de las más grandes corporaciones de Tokio, las empresas kido.

Mi niñez, no es algo que recuerde con alegría, mi carácter siempre ha sido apacible y tranquilo, de pequeño incluso odiaba los conflictos, mi Hermano, Ikki Kido, era mi modelo a seguir. De pequeños él era una persona amable y protectora, siempre había una cálida sonrisa adornando su rostro, pero contrario a mí él era fuerte, atlético y ciertamente problemático, pues, al ser yo tan pasivo era víctima continua de abusos y burlas por parte de nuestros compañeros, e Ikki solía molerlos a golpes por sus actitudes para conmigo, era realmente protector, mientras yo solo lloraba y los demás me tildaban de niña.

A pesar de protegerme el me alentaba a formar un carácter más duro e intentar defenderme solo, pero no podía, mi naturaleza no me permitía responder las agresiones. Al cumplir los 11 años, nuestro cuidador el señor Tatsuma, un hombre cruel que solía maltratarnos en nuestros entrenamientos, y que parecía tener un especial desprecio con mi hermano, al que solía castigar cruelmente, nos informó que el Señor Kido nos enviaría a todos nosotros a distintos campos de entrenamiento para que nos volviéramos "Caballeros", debíamos volver con nuestra armadura de guerreros o no regresar.

En ese momento yo no comprendía las intenciones del Señor Kido, pero desgraciadamente nosotros no teníamos elección, debíamos hacerlo. Nuestros campos de entrenamiento fueron escogidos al azar, Seiya había sido enviado a el sagrado santuario de Athena en Grecia, Shiru a la montaña de los 5 picos de china, Hyoga a la fría y cruel Siberia en Rusia su país natal, y a mí me había tocado la Isla reina de muerte, un lugar terrible, una lista llena de volcanes alejada de la mano de dios y del hombre, un lugar del que nadie había salido vivo.

Ikki peleo con uñas y dientes para alejarme de ese fatídico destino, e intercambio lugar conmigo, designándome a mí la Isla de Andrómeda. Fuimos separados al día siguiente.

La Isla de Andrómeda, no era un paraíso vacacional, a decir verdad para mí fue el infierno en vida, durante el día las temperaturas subían más allá de los 50 grados y en las noches las temperaturas eran comparables a la helada Siberia. Para sobrevivir debía casar mi propio alimento, casi muero de hambre durante los primeros meses hasta que conoce a June, una hermosa joven que al igual que yo era una aprendiz, ellos me ayudaba a conseguir mi comida y curaba mis heridas.

Después de arduos dos años de brutal entrenamiento, conseguí mi Armadura de bronce como el Caballero de Andrómeda, jurando proteger a la tierra y todos sus habitantes bajo el loable mandato de la justa diosa Atenea, jamás levantando mi poderosa mano contra nadie sin ser una orden directa de la diosa.

AL regresar a Japón, mis amigos también tenían sus armaduras, Seiya de Pegaso, Shiru de dragón, Hyoga de cisne y finalmente mi hermano Ikki de fénix, más mi hermano ya no era la amable persona de carácter fuerte que yo recordaba, era un ser frio, desalmado, lleno de odio, rencor y ambición, desgraciadamente mi primera gran batalla real fue contra él, quien decía odiarme por mandarlo a esa asquerosa isla de la muerte.

Finalmente mi hermano me perdono, pero su apacible ser nunca regreso, se llevaba mal con todos, era un ególatra con mal carácter que podía atacarte en cualquier instante, pero en el fondo seguía protegiéndome y era totalmente justo en su actuar a pesar de su aparentar.

Incontables guerras sucedieron luego de aquello, el levantamiento contra el santuario fue el comienzo del desastre, mi cabeza y las de mis amigos tenían precio, luego la guerra con los caballeros nórdicos e Ilda de Polaris, la batalla contra Poseidón dios de los mares, y finalmente nuestra guerra con el temible dios de los confines de la tierra… Hades de inframundo.

Litros de sangre manchan mis manos, mas nada me ha dejado más marcado, que el hecho de que tan "terrible" ser hubiese estado dentro de mí durante toda mi vida, yo fui la reencarnación de Hades y con mis propias manos asesiné a mi amado hermano.

Terminada la guerra, con incontables bajas el poderoso dios fue castigado a permanecer dentro de mí, siendo dos almas encerradas en un cuerpo, al tenerlo en mi cabeza, desgraciadamente tenía que escucharlo, no me quedaba otra opción y termino por convertirse, irónicamente en mi mejor amigo.

Al reinar la paz, finalmente pude tener una vida "normal" y termine mi secundario junto a mis amigos, y fue cuando el "amor" toco a mi puerta. Hyoga fue mi primer gran amor, todo de él me resultaba perfecto, sus resplandecientes ojos azules, sus cabellos rubios y largos, su actitud fría y desinteresada, incluso el hecho de que fuera el único que podía hacerle frente a mi hermano.

Durante el tiempo que lo tuve como compañero de armas, él me había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, siempre estaba cerca, codo a codo, pero mi mente no podía ocuparse de algo tan trivial como sería el enamorarse teniendo la vida de billones de personas en mis manos.

Me confesé de la forma más infantil que pueden imaginarse, escribiéndole una tímida carta de amor que deje casualmente sobre su cama, su respuesta no se hizo esperar y comenzamos a salir casi de inmediato, no era un gran secreto que yo fuera Homosexual… según mi hermano "se nota a millones de kilómetros, con esa cara de niña que te cargas", mientras salía con Hyoga estudiaba y trabajaba en el orfanato ayudando a cuidar a los niños, pues siempre me han gustado, pero había una niña en especial que era mi pequeña protegida.

Ino era una jovencita de cabello castaño, ojos azules, y muy tímida, tenía 10 años cuando la conocí. Ella tenía aversión a los hombres, y después de entrar en confianza me conto su trágica historia de vida, con tan solo 4 años había sufrido lo que no merece nadie, su padre era un golpeador, alcohólico que asesino a su madre frente a ella, para luego violarla hasta casi matarla y finalmente suicidarse. Ella desde el primer momento fue como una hermanita menor y decidí protegerla, hasta que desgraciadamente me entere que la echarían del orfanato pues ya muy grande y era poco probable que alguien la adoptara.

Tome cartas en el asunto, y tras hablar con mi pareja y teniendo la autorización de Saori, la adoptamos. Por aquellos tiempos tenia mis 15 años, y vivía muy feliz en mi utopía de una familia perfecta, cuando mi mundo se puso de cabeza.

Hyoga mi príncipe de hielo, el hombre de mi vida, mostro su verdadera cara, comenzando con paranoias extrañas de infidelidades inexistentes, siempre tras de mí, siguiendo mis pasos, que hacía, con quien estaba, a qué hora entraba o salía de la mansión kido, que comía, quienes eran mis amigos, que hacía con ellos, a donde volteara Hyoga estaría ahí o se enteraría de lo que había hecho o dicho. Comencé a vivir con miedo, pero intente minimizar las cosas hasta que una noche ebrio como estaba me saco de la cama tirándome de cabello y me arrastro por el suelo hasta meterme en el baño y abrir la ducha con el agua lo más helada que pudo, acusándome de ser una "prostituta regalada", esa noche me violo en la ducha y me golpeo tanto que no pude levantarme de la cama durante varios días.

Poniendo de escusa una falsa enfermedad nadie noto lo que sucedía, y el comportamiento violento se repitió numerosas veces, e incluso empeoraba cada vez, por aquel tiempo el padre de mi mejor amiga, me había "adoptado" como su hijo, y comenzó a sospechar lo que sucedía con mi en ese entonces novio y me dio la posibilidad de huir, yéndome a vivir con él, por supuesto acompañado de Ino.

Hyoga me siguió y prometiendo que no volvería a pasar consiguió volverme a tener junto a él, mas nada había cambiado, fue en ese momento cuando descubrí una "terrible verdad", estaba embarazado. Desesperado, e incluso en contra de mis principios intente abortar al bebe, más no pude, no podía matar a una criatura tan indefensa que aún no había nacido, no podía simplemente "deshacerme" de mi bebe.

Al decirle a Hyoga de mi condición, esperaba inocente e ingenuamente que se alegrara y que la dicha de ser padre cambiara su forma de ser, pero en lugar de eso, me tomo del brazo y me puso de cara a la pared, aplastándome sin ninguna piedad –"¿con quién te has acostado, maldita perra? ¿Quién fue el que te dejo preñada? ¿Eres tan cerda que te gusta se te corran adentro y no sabes cómo arreglar ahora el desastre?"- esas fueron sus insensibles palabras, luego me tiro contra el escritorio y me dio de topes contra él, procurando golpear mi vientre al intentar defenderme solo conseguí que su ira fuera mayor, me dejo tirado en el suelo luego de patearme repetidas veces.

Esas escenas se repetían todos los días, continuos golpe, insultos, violaciones, hasta que un día Ino llego temprano de la escuela y me vio inconsciente en el suelo del cuarto, solo sé que desperté en un hospital, luego de eso con ayuda de mi padre y dinero que tenía ahorrado, compre una casa y me fui con mi hija a vivir allí.

Al nacer Lucky, mi doctora, la señorita Sumire tuvo que extirpar una parte de mi útero que había sido seriamente dañado por los golpes de Hyoga y tanto la vida de mi niña como la mía estuvieron en riesgo en el momento del parto, es un milagro que hoy en día estemos los dos en este mundo.

Tras el nacimiento de Lucky, una hermosa niña con los azules cabellos de mi hermano y los vivaces ojos de su padre, él violento ruso volvió a entrar en mi vida, no podía negarle el ver a su hija, aunque el fuese el responsable de todas mis desgracias mi corazón aun lo amaba, más cuando mi pequeña tenía 5 meses el armo sus valijas y me dijo mirándome a la cara –"me has aburrido, ya no tiene caso estar contigo asique me largo, ten suerte con las mocosas, a ver si alguien más quiere un poco de tu usado e insípido cuerpo"-

Sufrí mucho de una gran depresión post-parto, no salía de mi casa, y tenía un gran temor al tacto, cualquier cosa me alteraba, pero gracias a la ayuda de mi "padre", pude salir a adelante. Luego lo conocí a Grell Stucliff, por un amigo que teníamos en común, el aparentaba ser una persona común, un mayordomo torpe que tenía tendencia a romper todo lo que tocaba, pero me confesó la verdad que para alguien como yo que ya había visto de todo, seguía siendo increíble, él era un shinigami, un dios de la muerte.

En algún punto me enamore de él, de sus payasadas, sus descuidos, sus torpezas, siempre estaba tras de él curándolo si se había hecho alguna herida o por culpa de su hiperactividad había salido lastimado, tenía una objeción mal sana con el color rojo, que a veces llegaba a asustarme. Era alto, esbelto, increíblemente pálido, sus ojos verdes amarillentos, y su cabello de un flamante rojo que le queda perfecto a su coqueta personalidad, largo hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, y un extraño complejo de creerse "una dama".

Mi relación con él realmente si fue perfecta, pero él no era ni romántico ni atento, era una combinación extraña de carisma y caballerosidad que solo puede definirse como "Grell", su propuesta de matrimonio fue la más torpe y tierna del universo, en medio de un infantil juego de verdad o reto, me tuvo cerca de 20 minutos con rodeos para luego soltar un apresurado y atolondrado –"si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo ¿dirías que si?"-por supuesto que acepte a su poco usual proposición y dos semanas después me entrego un bello anillo con un rubí diciendo –"una amiga me regaño porque dice que olvide el anillo que es muy importante, pero como no entiendo de costumbres humanas no sabía, asique toma, seguramente le queda precioso a mi hermoso conejito"- en ese momento no supe si reírme o llorar, él era tan tierno que me resultaba increíble, a pesar de tener cientos de defectos, como ser un flojo que vivía escapando de su jefe para estar conmigo, tenía tendencia a coleccionar cosas tétricas y se la pasaba alabando la genialidad de según él "la rojocidad" de su vida.

Mas algo se interpuso en nuestra pura relación, y fue mi culpa, conocí a otro shinigami por una de esas casualidades extrañas de la vida, su nombre era "Undertaker" al principio su lúgubre persona me intimidaba, él trabajaba como sepulturero en una vieja y desgastada tienda fúnebre. Hablando con honestidad, me parecía misterioso, e incluso apuesto en el mismo instante que lo vi, pero no habían pasado ni 4 horas de conocernos que el sujeto se me insinuó, besando la comisura de mis labios, y fue cuando le dije sin rodeos que tenía pareja.

Luego de aquello, "Undertaker" no volvió a acercarse a mí con esa clase de intenciones, en poco tiempo se había convertido en un gran amigo para mí, en ese momento yo tenía unos 17 años cercanos a mis 18, solíamos pasar buen tiempo juntos, hablando, aunque a veces su excentricidad lograba asustarme, sobre todo cuando lo encontraba hablando con los cuerpos sin vida de sus "clientes" o cuando al pedirme que le contara chistes, ponía cara de psicópata sexual recién salido del manicomio, en pocos meses Undertaker me tenía cautivado. Era una persona tan distinta a todas las que había conocido, que me intrigaba demasiado, una tarde como cualquier otra mientras jugábamos a verdad o reto me beso y me confeso su amor.

Al sentirme culpable y confundido, acudí a Grell y le conté con lujo de detalle lo sucedido, mas su reacción no fue ni cerca la que esperaba, el solo me sonrió mostrándome sus picudos dientes y afirmo con voz casi demencial -"pintare las paredes de mi cuarto"- me extraño una respuesta tan incoherente e inquirí a que se refería con eso, entonces sonrió más contestando –"pintare las paredes de mi cuarto, con la roja sangre de una gris persona"- y sin más partió con su motosierra en mano a asesinar al funebrero.

De mas esta decir que salí tras él y aduras penas conseguí evitar un enfrentamiento desastroso, Grell no me prohibió seguir viéndome con mi amigo, más si me exigió cuidarme de él, de haber prestado más atención a su consejo mi vida hoy sería diferente.

Undertaker, era atento y solía profesarme continuamente su amor, salíamos con frecuencia a ferias, parques o restaurantes para pasar el rato, siempre caminando porque el sufría de pánico por los autos, no le gustaba subirse a ellos, solía repetirme que extrañaba los carruajes. Por lo general yo protestaba por su inclinación a llevarme a lugares costosos, o comprarme objetos de gran valor pero el solo me respondía –"déjame gastar en ti, que eres lo que me importa"- el me llevo a conocer Italia en una ocasión, en verdad mis ojos nunca habían visto nada comparado a los hermosos canales de Venecia.

Toda esa aura que rodeaba a Undertaker, estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta, pero me era atrayente, envolvente y embriagante, intentado luchar por la atracción que sentía por él, intente alejarme, pero no me resulto, ciertamente lo extrañaba al tenerlo lejos, fue entonces cuando comenzó a robarme besos, yo me hacia el desentendido lo que al principio me molestaba luego termino siendo mi droga.

Me vi a mi mismo buscando sus labios, deseando sus manos sobre mi rostro, sentirme elevado con la suavidad de su tacto y lo seductor des besos. Para cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que sucedía todo se me estaba yendo de la manos, fue una tarde en la que jugábamos que le pedí que bailara conmigo un vals, la forma en la que me sostenía, era tan delicada, como si yo fuera una muñeca de porcelana que al menor rose podría romper, danzar con él por el salón de su casa era simplemente mágico, sentí que podía morir en sus brazos y no me importaría, él se inclinó y me beso, pero no se quedó allí, tan embobado estaba que apenas si era consciente de que sus labios estaban quemando mi cuello, que sus manos estaban mucho más abajo que mi cintura, nunca descubriré el momento exacto en el que me dejo en el piso y se situó sobre mi acariciando mi pecho debajo de mi camisa abierta. Al reaccionar, me excuse torpemente y salí huyendo del lugar lo más rápido que pude.

Pronto sus insistencias se hicieron más frecuentes, nuestras salidas más románticas, nos besábamos cada vez que podíamos y por momentos el funebrero parecía perder el control de sus actos. Intente contenerme, pero era demasiado para mi ver llorar a ese hombre, rogándome porque fuera suyo, diciéndome que me amaba proponiéndome una huida de película para ser felices juntos por siempre.

Una noche fui a visitarlo, y lo encontré en deplorable estado, totalmente dormido sobre el piso de su sala, abrazado a una botella y apestando a alcohol y nicotina en exceso, me encargue de él y lo escuche hablar en sueños, para mi desgracia pocos sanos y me involucraban. Cuando despertó, yo estaba a su lado cuidándolo en su resaca, mientras lo regañaba por beber de más, pero él entre lágrimas me pidió –"déjame hacerte mío, solo esta noche… solo esta vez"- lastimosamente soy humano, y acepte.

Aquella fue la peor noche de mi vida, irónicamente, no podía sacar de mi mente a Grell, no podía evitar el sentirme una basura, porque eso fue lo que era, que estaba cometiendo adulterio, le entregue mi cuerpo pero mi mente y mi corazón estaban en otra parte muy lejos de él.

A esa vez, le siguieron muchas, y aunque intentaba contenerlo y reprimirlo, me estaba enamorando perdidamente del legendario shinigami, él por su parte me pedía que me quedara con él, y a pesar de que me negué compro un PH en un edificio de 42 pisos para que viviera con él.

Para mi conocer el lugar fue un suplicio, he sufrido de pánico a las alturas y al encierro toda mi vida, por ende detesto los ascensores, pronto estaba teniendo una vida dividida, hasta que llegó el momento de la boda, el día anterior a esta, tuve una "cálida" despedida entre las sabanas del sepulturero, quien me pidió matrimonio a la luz de la velas, proponiéndome una romántica fuga que tuve que rechazar.

Mi boda con Grell, fue muy extraña, mi novio olvido los anillos, la madrina lloraba como si la estuvieran matando, el cura huyo antes de empezar la ceremonia y nunca supimos porque, mis amigos se emborracharon, y el hermano de mi pareja me amenazo con una motosierra. Fue algo totalmente atípico, pero aun así simplemente perfecta, a los dos días de casarnos Grell tuvo que suspender la luna de miel pues la gente sigue muriendo y su jefe era muy estricto y no le permitió huir conmigo.

Fui a ver como se encontraba Undertaker, y estaba totalmente como loco, su hijo iría a visitarlo yo ni siquiera sabía que tuviera hijos, jamás me lo había dicho, lo acompañe a buscarlo, el nombre del joven era Zhem Kido, un muchacho más alto que yo, cabello negro, pálido y ojos azules grisáceos, vestido de forma bastante provocativa con cueros, cadenas, alfileres tajos y extravagancias.

Me vi en grandes aprietos, cuando el me pregunto si era su "nueva madre" y tuve que contestar que su padre solo era mi amigo, no más que eso, que no había nada entre nosotros, a Undertaker se le desfiguro la cara y se alejó de la mesa con escusas de que tenía un cadáver que preparar para esa noche. Me rompía el corazón verlo así y decidí contarle a Zhem cual era mi posición con su padre.

Seguí a Undertaker a su negocio, e intente razonar con él, mas nuevamente perdimos el control, y terminamos besándonos abrazados apoyados contra un ataúd, cuando Zhem nos descubrió. Undertaker me rogo porque no lo dejara, que no le importaba ser mi amante, pero que no lo dejara porque no podía verme como amigo, que sabía que era infantil y celoso, que era una persona lúgubre, vieja y extraña pero que me quería a su lado y no pude negarme.

Esa noche también conocí para mi desgracia a su hija mayor, Yumico, una hermosa mujer de cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes idénticos a los de Under, desgraciadamente mi primera impresión de ella era que estaba desquiciada y que era peligrosa, pues había ido a casa de Undertaker con el único objetivo de matar a su hermano y a su padre. Me metí en la pelea, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hades se dignó a hablarme solo para decirme que me alejara de aquello, que por una vez en mi vida no me entrometiera en la vida ajena porque desconocía la historia y saldría gravemente herido.

Ignorando los consejos del dios me lleve a Zhem lejos de allí, a mi casa mientras mis hijas pasaban un fin de semana largo con su abuelo, y cuide de él. Esa noche comprendí un poco más la vida de Under, y Zhem me reconoció que le recordaba a su difunta madre, esa fue hasta ese momento una de las noches más raras de mi vida. No pude dormir al pensar que Undertaker aún estaba luchando con su hija, y Hades se encargaba de agrandar mi dolor de cabeza al recalcarme que debía alejarme con urgencia de esa familia de shinigami.

Finalmente el asunto con Yumico se calmó, pero me sobrevino otro problema, Under me propuso una fuga, y me pidió Hijos, Grell sospechaba de mis engaños y yo ya no podía sostener mis continuas mentiras a mi esposo, me sentía acorralado, no quería lastimar a Grell, pero tampoco dejar a Undertaker, no quería más hijos tenía casi 18 años y una bebe de 2 años con una complicada hija de 13 que aún se encontraba molesta por mi matrimonio con el pelirrojo.

La encrucijada fue aún mayor, cuando las escenas de celos, y llantos con Under se volvieron comunes y eran cosa de todos los días un drama que me destrozaba el corazón y me hacía sentir escoria inhumana, una tarde, estando en el PH con Under una devastadora noticia llego a nuestros oídos, Anne Talbot, madre de Undertaker había fallecido y el sepulturero tendría que viajar con urgencia a Inglaterra para el velatorio.

No podía dejarlo solo, me era imposible el dejarlo en un momento tan horrible, asique el me propuso que fuera con él, mas con una condición, si lo hacía, no me dejaría volver, si en ese momento decidía acompañarlo, tendría que dejar a mi esposo, y quedarme con él, o de lo contrario no volvería a verlo nunca más.

No podía soportar la ida de no volver a verlo, y viaje con él a Inglaterra, pidiéndole encarecidamente a Sumire, mi doctora y gran amiga que cuidara de mis hijas por el tiempo de mi ausencia. Jamás pensé en las graves consecuencias de ese viaje en mi vida.

Estando en Inglaterra mi esposo se enteró de mi aventura, su hermano me odiaba, su amo me buscaba para asesinarme, literalmente, y Grell estaba destrozado, no me hablo durante muchos años, es más prácticamente desapareció sin dejar más rastro que el divorcio.

Estaba intentado, asimilar mi situación cuando Sumire me llamo para comunicarme de que había habido un terrible problema con Ino e Hyoga, y que quería irse conmigo a toda costa, además de que la condición de su cuñado estaba agravándose, siendo que estaba terriblemente enfermo, asique le dije de donde sacar dinero y envió a mis hijas a Londres conmigo.

Mi estado era deplorable, comenzaba a sumirme en una terrible depresión, pues tras el divorcio, la presión de Under, un nuevo conflicto con Hyoga, una rebelde Ino haciendo desastres en la mansión Talbot y por supuesto el estar lejos de mi casa y mis amigos me estaba consumiendo, además de que las cosas con Undertaker se complicaban.

Zhem fue a visitarnos, con la noticia de que sería padre y nos presentó a su esposo Yuki, un joven modelo rubio de ojos azules, pronto Yuki se volvió gran amigo mío y mi depresión quedo controlada gracias a su ayuda, una tarde me pidió que lo acompañara a uno de sus controles con su médico, Shunsuke, que resultó ser un dragón.

Hacía semanas que yo no me sentía bien, y el medico insistió vehementemente en hacerme unos estudios, fue entonces cuando me dijo la mejor noticia que pueden darte -"estas embarazado y son gemelos"-

Decidí darle la noticia a Under de forma sutil, pero romántica y el 14 de febrero de 1994 le entregue los resultados de mis estudios en su cuarto, su reacción fue lo que más me alegro el día, me abrazo y llorando susurro –"seré padre"- luego de eso salió corriendo del cuarto por los pastillos de la mansión abrazando a sus sirvientes como un lunático e irrumpió en el cuarto de su hijo tirándose sobre y susurrándole al oído -"tendrás hermanitos nuevos"- luego de eso no supe donde esconderme cuando Zhem se levantó totalmente desnudo y se puso a bailar por el cuarto con Undertaker, claro que ambos se detuvieron cuando un cabreado Yuki los saco a almohadazos gritando que lo dejaran dormir en paz.

Ino no tomo a bien la noticia, luego de enterarse de mi divorcio y me relación con Under, añadiéndole el hecho de que tendría hermanos, se puso en plan de acosadora, y no dejaba ni a sol ni sombra al sepulturero. Pero lo difícil fue, cuando Undertaker conoció a mi padre, tuvimos que mentirle referente a la naturaleza inmortal de él, y decirle que tenía 28 años, mi padre inmediatamente estuvo en desacuerdo por la notoria diferencia de edad, y entonces mi querido Under metió la pata, comentándole que yo estaba embarazado y que nos casaríamos pronto (cosa que yo recién me enteraba lo del matrimonio).

La negativa de mi padre al hecho fue rotunda, e intento razonar conmigo de manera lógica, pidiéndome que realizase un aborto por el bien de mi salud, que un embarazo era demasiado riesgoso para mí, y no acepte, sabía perfectamente de los riesgos que me significaban un embarazo luego de una cirugía tan complicada como la que había tenido con Lucky pero me reusaba a asesinar a mis criaturas.

Luego de casi dos meses en Inglaterra, regresamos a Japón, Ino aceptaba ya la relación, y se había convertido en una gran amiga de Zhem, pues compartían muchos gustos. Mi padre, hizo algo de lo que no lo creí capaz, y mientras Undertaker trabajaba me "secuestro" y me tuvo en confinamiento durante 7 meses, a cargo de médicos de su confianza, intentado convencerme de abortar, asegurando que Under yo no le importaba y que el día en que yo regresara él ya me había olvidado y se habría ido con otra.

Mas después de esos 7 meses de confinamientos pude regresar junto al hombre que amaba, y su estado era deplorable, parecía haber estado esos 7 meses a huelga de hambre, estaba delgado, la casa era un chiquero de botellas vacías y colillas de cigarrillos, estaba sin afeitarse, me confesó que había estado vagando entre bares desde que me fui pensando que lo había abandonado, después de aquello volvimos a ser una pareja estable y me mude definitivamente al PH con mis hijas.

Los meses pasaron y nacieron mis hijos, Hizoka Talbot, el mayor y Tooru Talbot el menor. Pero hubo un problema Hades me informo que el sello que lo mantenía encerrado en mi mente estaba roto y que necesitaba exteriorizarse en mi cuerpo de vez en cuando, asique tuve que comunicarle a mi pareja el secreto que tenía oculto, cuando el sin sorprenderse me dijo que sabía que era el contenedor de Hades pero no que yo pudiera tener una relación con él, y menos que el pudiera exteriorizarse, e incluso me confeso que dicho dios, era su amigo.

Al presentarse Hades, todo mi ser cambiaba, el color de mis ojos se hacía opaco y levemente azulado, mi cabellos se volvía negro azabache y mis rasgos se marcaban más, nunca podía saber que era lo que hacía Hades con mi cuerpo porque cuando él se presentaba era como si yo desapareciera. Mas la segunda vez que se presentó me confesó, descaradamente que se había acostado con Undertaker, me enfade, realmente me había molestado aquello, mis hijos tenían escasos 4 meses cuando aquello sucedió, pero le perdone casi sin dudarlo.

Me case con el cuándo mis hijos cumplieron los 2 años, Ino y Zhem mantenían una relación de pareja que me había costado aceptar, pero que luego de un tiempo me pareció hermosa, Undertaker se desapareció de la luna de miel por cuestiones de trabajo durante 6 meses, y ese es uno de los motivos principales por los cuales Tooru lo detesta, poco tiempo después de aquello, una niña llego a mi casa, su cabello era Rojo, y sus ojos del mismo color que los de Undertaker, traía una foto de él en su mano y preguntaba por él, pues según la pequeña, se trataba de su padre.

La niña tenía 6 años y carecía de habla por un accidente que había padecido hacia no mucho tiempo, resulto ser que si era una legitima hija de Under pero que nunca fue reconocida pues mi esposo desconocía de su existencia, La pequeña Meya Talbot paso a ser parte de nuestra familia desde ese instante.

Al comenzar la universidad, después de todo lo ocurrido en mi habito familiar muchas veces mi carrera de medicina fue interrumpida pero uno de los hechos que la marco definitivamente, fue que había un profesor, que parecía estar interesado en mí, realmente el hombre me agradaba pero nunca pensé que las cosas se me fueran a salir de las manos. Con tantas faltas y tantos hijos que criar en casa, se me hizo difícil su materia y me ofreció clases particulares para que pudiera recuperar los semestres, sin tener otra opción decidí aceptar, asique el día acordado para la clase le deje avisado a Under que tendría que salir, y que para aligerarle un poco el trabajo, me llevaría a Meya conmigo.

Como era de esperarse mi pequeña se quedó dormida a mitad de la clase, asique la acomode en un sofá cerca de donde me encontraba, pero comencé a sentirme el incómodo, mi profesor se acercaba demasiado para explicarme, y yo con disimulada discreción me movía para alejarme de él, fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarme sobre mi vida privada, sobre la niña que había ido conmigo, si tenía pareja, y decidí decirle lo necesario, que estaba casado con un hombre unos 15 años mayor que yo, y que tenía 5 hijos, pensé que con eso se alejaría de mí, pero al contrario se acercaba más, fue entonces cuando me hizo una incómoda pregunta –"¿entonces te gustan los hombres mayores?"- ciertamente su voz, su aura me dio asco.

Antes de darme cuenta me tenía acorralado entre la mesa y él, besándome demencialmente, intente alejarlo, pero no podía utilizar mi fuerza, tengo demasiado poder y se me excedía podía llegar a matarlo, me ato a la mesa de manos y pies, me violo sin contemplaciones, ni siquiera le importo que Meya estuviera en el mismo sitio, aún recuerdo su asquerosa voz asegurando que me gustaba lo que me hacía, aun puedo sentir mi cuerpo sucio de su saliva cuando lo recuerdo, meya despertó debido a mis intentos de forcejeo y mis gritos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y antes de darme cuenta el hombre sobre mi fue lanzado contra una de las paredes del salón gritando agónicamente, mientras la niña quebraba sus huesos con telequinesis, hice todo lo que pude por tranquilizar a Meya y aduras penas lo logre, con mi ropa rasgada y sin poderme mover regrese a mi casa en un taxi, gracias a dios me toco un buen hombre que me suplicaba su consentimiento para llevarme a un hospital. Al llegar a mi casa, procure que nadie me viera y me encerré en el baño de la habitación conyugal, Under estaba en casa y se estaba preparando para irse a su trabajo como shinigami, se preocupó por mí al ver que no salía del baño e insistió mas no consiguió que le dijera que sucedía, tras vestirme y lograr tapar todas las marcas lo despedí con un amoroso beso, Meya delato mi condición a mi hija mayor, Ino y su novio Zhem, y entre ambos me obligaron a decirle a Under lo que me había sucedido, asique lo espere despierto durante toda la noche, sentado en el sofá de la sala.

Cuando mi esposo llego a casa, estaba bañado en sangre, me vio sentado en el sofá y se acercó preocupado abrazándome –"sabía que algo que pasaba"- aseguro, esperando mi explicación, yo solo le sonríe débilmente e intente explicarle pero las palabras no me salían, asique en ese momento atine a abrir mi camisa, dejando ver la infinita cantidad de marcas sobre mi cuerpo, el me miro decepcionado, y se levantó del sofá dándome la espalda –"me traicionaste"- aseguro dispuesto a irse del lugar, me levante e intente detenerlo, apretando la tela manchada de su gabardina. –"no es verdad, no fue así, Under me violaron"- intente explicarle, pero el solo se rio de mí, asegurando que si yo no hubiese querido podría haberlo detenido, en verdad tenía razón, pero podría haberlo matado, él se negó a escuchar y me pregunto si haría la denuncia, al responderle que sí, se rio de mí y me dijo –"suerte con eso, a ver si encuentran a las evidencias o se te ríen en la cara"- se fue a nuestro cuarto, y yo dormí esa noche en el sofá, al otro día cuando desperté él ya se había ido, Zhem me había despertado y me dijo que su padre se había ido a la biblioteca shinigami e intente convencerlo de que me llevara a hablar con él, cuando finalmente lo logre, vi a mi esposo llorar sobre el pecho de William, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, al recomponerse me aseguro que el juicio de mi profesor seria en tres días, y que sería el quien lo ejecutase.

Me sentí responsable de la muerte segura de mi profesor e intente convencer a Under de que no lo hiciera mas no lo conseguí, tres días después mi profesor murió atropellado a una cuadra de la universidad.

Al pasar los años, me di cuenta de que Undertaker me era infiel con diferentes personas, con compañeros de su trabajo, mas intentaba ignorarlo y tomarlo como paranoias mías, me vi obligado a dejar mis amistades, pues a Under ellos no le caían bien y a mis amigos él no les caía bien. Las únicas personas que se mantuvieron a mi lado fueron Sumire y Susume, mi médico personal y su hermana, un par de Arpías de 364 años de edad, además de ellos, me fue develado el secreto de que Undertaker y Hades habían sido pareja.

Aquello me sorprendió, Hades me confeso que él y Undertaker estuvieron juntos como pareja por casi 300 años, mas no me conto muchos detalles de su relación, y entre nosotros de declaro la guerra, compitiendo por el corazón de shinigami.

Cuando los gemelos tenían 5 años, se me informo que pronto habría guerra contra un grupo de poderosos dioses que se levantaría contra Athena asique se firmó un tratado con los ejércitos de inframundo y el reino de Poseidón, teniendo entonces que separar el Alma del dios de mi cuerpo y ponerla en un nuevo "contenedor" que le fuera útil para participar activamente de la guerra. Under se encargó de ello, y Hades fue trasladado a un cuerpo joven, de un muchacho de ojos profundamente azules y cabellos negros y largos.

Los entrenamientos previos al conflicto velico comenzaron, pero en medio de aquella discordia, la competencia que sostenía con el dios se volvió más ardua, pues ahora era un enemigo real, en un cuerpo físico fuera del mío, que podía robarme a mi esposo.

Under comenzó a comportarse extraño, sus actitudes para con Hades eran demasiado sospechosas, y a mí ya me parecía demasiado insostenible todo aquello. A mi hija le diagnosticaron un cáncer en el útero al cumplir los 16 años, asique tubo que adelantar sus planes de vida y quedo en cinta al poco tiempo, siendo un embarazo de alto riesgo que la tubo tirada en la cama con insufribles dolores durante los 9 meses. Estaba muy pendiente de ella, tanto como medico como padre y mi relación con Under decayó debido a nuestras ocupadas vidas, yo me encargaba de mis hijos y mi trabajo y el solo vivía para su trabajo, ausentándose por largas semanas, acompañado de su "secretario" que en aquel entonces era nadie más ni nadie menos que Hades.

Al poco tiempo de nacer Aramis, una terrible noticia sacudió mi vida, mi padre había fallecido de cáncer de pulmón, durante muchos años él no me había hablado debido a que estaba enojado conmigo por la "errada" decisión de quedarme junto a Under y tener a mis hijos. Aquello me destrozó, mis hijos no habían conocido a su abuelo y yo no había podido despedirme de él, decirle lo mucho que lo quería, agradecerle los sacrificios que había hecho por mí.

Under me acompaño al velorio, escucho mis penas, y se mantuvo a mi lado a cada momento, mas luego del entierro, Sumire me ofreció ir a su casa para despejarme y acepte, al regresar a mi casa esa tarde, me encontré con la peor escena que pudieron presenciar mis ojos: Undertaker estaba revolcándose de lo lindo con Hades, sobre el piso de la sala.

Venia yo, acarreando mucho penar, muchas infidelidades de las que tenía conocimiento no solo con el pelinegro, sino que con otras personas de la oficina, aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y llorando le pedí el divorcio después de una muy dura discusión.

Mi vida se vino abajo en aquel instante, tome a mis hijos y me fui de la casa, luego de dos semanas, volví a hablar con él, y lo perdone, nuestra relación se mantuvo estable por varios años, Hades se fue de la casa y consiguió un novio, suponía que la relación de amantes que había entre ellos había terminado.

Los problemas en mi relación con él son inagotables, infidelidades, mentiras, engaños, mas mi corazón ya no resistió cuando hace unos 4 años atrás, me informo que tendría una hija con Hades, me había vuelto a engañar, la discusión fue la más grande en nuestros 18 años de pareja, por primera vez sentí la necesidad de molerlo a golpes, y mi alianza de casado hizo un viaje directo a su frente, ese día mis hijos estaban en casa y gracias a su intervención, decidí permanecer a su lado, pero las cosas nunca fueron iguales.

Tras el nacimiento de Naomi, Under intento recuperar nuestro destrozado matrimonio y nos llevó a todos a las Bahamas en unas vacaciones familiares, aquello no termino bien. Llevo a Naomi, yo no tengo nada contra la pequeña, pues no es su culpa las condiciones de su nacimiento, pero me era imposible estar cerca de ella, estaba demasiado dolido como para aceptarla.

Desdichado, fui a caminar por la playa cuando una pelota de volley ball, golpeo mi cabeza, desorientado y molesto busque al dueño de dicho objeto cuando un muchacho de cabello rojo, ojos amarillos y moreno se acercó a mí, su belleza me encandilo por unos instantes. Así fue como conocí a Junya, un actor Francés, simpático, atractivo, alegro, que esa misma noche me invito a una fiesta en su casa. No estoy seguro que fue lo que me llevo a mentirle, pero le dije que era divorciado y que estaba allí de vacaciones con mis hijos.

En las Bahamas no sucedió nada, pero luego el me busco en Japón, y me confeso su amor, sin darme cuenta me involucré con él, a su lado me sentí de nuevo querido, me sentía merecedor de cariño, feliz, algo que hacía mucho no conseguía estando con Undertaker, más la mentira tiene patas cortas y lo inimaginable sucedió.

Junya era el actor principal de una serie que se rodaba en Japón de la cual Hizoka era fan, y de un día para otro me entere de que la filmación comenzaría a realizarse en el café del que mi esposo era dueño y se conocieron como socios de trabajo.

Un mes me duro la farsa, pues al enterarme de que se conocieron decidí decirle la verdad al pelirrojo, aquello me costó muy caro, al otro día de mi confesión Junya inicio un conflicto con mi esposo y se liaron a golpes durante el rodaje, Undertaker se enteró de mi aventura de aquella forma.

Un posible divorcio se avecinaba nuevamente, Junya también insistía con que dejara a ese hombre que tan infeliz me hacía, pero es que a pesar de todo lo malo mi corazón seguía perteneciendo al shinigami, así cansado de todo como estaba, no tenía el valor de alejarme de mi esposo. Me acosté con Junya en más de una ocasión después de aquello, hasta que él se regresó a Francia y cortamos absolutamente el contacto, nunca más volví a engañarlo.

Luego de ese conflicto, Undertaker se volvió en exceso desconfiado, yo por culpa de mi trabajo estoy muchas horas fuera de mi casa, pues ser médico es un trabajo realmente agotador y aquello es suficiente motivo como para que los celos de él despeguen y vuelen por los cielos.

Mis hijos ya están grandes, mis gemelos ya tiene 16 años, y tiene novios, Hizoka sale con un joven que es hijo de una colega mía, su nombre es Kaoru y Tooru sale con Hades, Lucky y meya estudian en Francia, Ino está felizmente casada criando a mi adorada nieta, viviendo en Osaka, la casa está solo y Undertaker y yo ya no podemos convivir, las peleas son constantes, no le agradan mis compañeros de trabajo, según el… TODOS, tiene malas intenciones conmigo, en estos últimos años luego del incidente con Junya he salido más, he vuelto a tener una vida social y formar amistad con algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo como Izumi Aruki.

Hace unos meses quizás cerca de un año no estoy seguro, Aruki me pidió encarecidamente que tomara el caso de su Hermano, según sabia él el segundo hijo menor de 5 hermanos, pero todos ellos estaban en Italia, entonces me comento que ellos estaban viviendo en Japón y que su hermano Giotto había sufrido de dos infartos y actualmente estaba en coma. Aquello me sorprendido y pedimos entre ambos una revisión de su historia clínica al comité del hospital, después de tantos años de respetable trabajo he logrado un puesto alto en la jerarquía medica y mi opinión fue tomada en cuenta, descubriendo tras una investigación rápida pero detallada una mala praxis que podía ser fatal para él paciente.

Tome cartas en el asunto y solicite que su caso se me fuera asignado, sin mayor percances se me otorgo el permiso, y tuve la fortuna de conocer que los amigos de mi Hijo Atsuka Kirkland y Gilvert estaban involucrados con la familia de mi paciente, sin esperármelo estaba rodeando de conocidos, no solo eso sino que el novio de mi pequeño Hizoka era el mejor amigo del sobrino de mi paciente.

Logre establecer un buen vínculo con el paciente y con la familia, cosa que es muy importante en mi trabajo, a pesar que una de las importantes revisiones fue interrumpida por reclamos sin sentido de mi esposo, que intentaba encubrir inútilmente que se encontraba en un nuevo amorío con el chef de su estúpido restaurante que hoy por hoy ya me importa poco.

Giotto, era un hombre amable y caballeroso, totalmente encantador como persona, pero realmente complicado como paciente, desobediente y ciertamente me causo problemas, su aberración a los hospitales tan grande que solo puede ser comparada con su buena educación y decoro.

Se me hizo difícil pensar que fuera el hermano mayor de Aruki, físicamente son realmente parecidos, pero era como poner a un ángel y un demonio pervertido, tras dos semanas a mi cargo finalmente Giotto fue dado de alta, pero aun así se convirtió en un gran amigo para mí, solía ir a visitarlo y era realmente muy relajante el poder hablar con el de ciertos temas, siempre dispuesto a escucharme sin juzgarme, a veces me hacía sentir que molestaba al estar siempre mal por alguna discusión con mi esposo o problemas con Tooru y su novio.

El siempre comprensivo, estaba dispuesto a escuchar, limpiando de ser mis lágrimas con ademan cariñoso y caballeroso, nuevamente volvía a sentirme un individuo merecedor de algo de atención y aprecio, la familia Izumi es extrañamente cálida, son unidos, era como volverme a sentir en mi casa rodeado de mis hijos y mis afectos, verlos actuar como hermanos que se quieren y se odian mis pensamientos más de una vez divagaron en Ikki, preguntándome donde estará, cuando planea volverme a dar señales de vida después de tantos años, si seguirá solitario como siempre o habrá encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida, si ya abra dejado de penar por su adorada esmeralda fallecida ya hace más de 20 años.

Adam es un personaje singular, el mayor de los Izumi, tiene una fachada de hombre despreocupado y rompecorazones, todo un "pervertido, pederasta" sin arreglo, siempre dando alarde de sus "princesas" y su "reina", decorando a sus sobrinos como muñequitas de estantería, pero se parece mucho a Ikki, es sobreprotector, indiscutiblemente que toquen a uno de sus hermanos o sobrinos para él es sacrilegio, sabe ponerse serio cuando corresponde y creo honestamente que debe ser de temer si se lo hace enfadar, más de una vez me he despistado y me que he quedado por largos minutos observándolo con una sonrisa en mis labios, él es tan despistado que gracias a dios nunca lo noto, pero me temo que su pareja si, y debe de creer que quiero robármelo. Adam no es mi tipo, es un hombre apuesto y todo, pero definitivamente no me interesa como otra cosa que un amigo.

León me recuerda a mi cuando era más joven, tímido, tranquilo, abstraído en su propio mundo, teniendo que lidiar con un par de hermanos malhumorados que asustarían a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a él con malas o románticas intenciones. Realmente entiendo su suplicio con ese par, ser el menor no es fácil, más cuando eres tratado de "princesa", agradezco que mi hermano no tuviera tendencias a travestirme como Adam y Aruki, pero sí que solía decirme "princesa" "shunny" "conejito" y claro se burlaba de mí diciéndome "llorón" porque siempre he sido de emocionarme mucho, y sí, me gusta llorar.

La primera vez que cruce palabras con él, me confundió con una mujer, luego de eso creo que le dio demasiado vergüenza volver a hablarme al decirle que soy hombre.

Estos meses compartiendo mi amistad con Giotto, Under ha estado más insoportable de lo normal y hace no más de 3 meses, tuvimos una fuerte discusión en la que me volvió a acusar de infiel, justamente con Giotto, por primera vez me insulto, me llamo "perra arrastrada" y yo ya no estoy para esto, la discusión comenzó a írsenos de las manos, y le grite en su cara -"quizás deberías entender la verdad de que si me encamo con Giotto es porque ya no me satisfaces en lo absoluto, ya ni siquiera me interesas"- fui cruel y ciertamente mentía, pues nunca me acosté con Giotto y Undertaker me seguía interesando, pero jamás hubiera esperado su reacción, me tomo del cuello y me levanto del suelo estampándome contra la pared, fueron unos cortos segundos de asfixia que quizás llego al minuto, hasta que ambos reaccionamos y yo lo empuje haciendo que me soltara, miro sus manos aterrado de su actuar e incontables lagrimas cayeron de mi rostro, estábamos a víspera de navidad, y mi amado esposo acaba de intentarme matar.

El intento acariciar mi rostro mientras lagrimas corrían de sus ojos, pidiéndome incontables veces perdón, realmente sé que no fue su intención, Undertaker es una buena persona, aún hay humanidad en él, fue un buen padre, solo que cuando se equivoca, realmente se equivoca en grande, sus errores son realmente graves. Saque de mi maletín de trabajo los papeles de divorcio que venía cargando desde hace meses y no me decidía a entregarle, los firme en su cara y me saque la alianza dejándola sobre estos. –"Under aun te amo, realmente con todo mi corazón, pero nuestra relación está enferma, aquí se acaba nuestro matrimonio, hazlo por las buenas y firma"- le pedí realmente dolido, mientras más lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, el firmo y me sonrió con tristeza –"siempre te amare Shun"- me susurro y nos besamos, luego tome mis cosas y salí de la casa.

Dirigí mis pasos a casa de Giotto, y una vez allí le conté del divorcio, creo que no puedo expresar con palabras la transformación de su cara al ver las marcas de dedos en mi cuello, fue la mejor navidad que pase en años, sin importarme que termine durmiendo en el salón por haberme quedado dormido sin notarlo.

Giotto se desvivió totalmente porque pasáramos unas lindas fiestas, e incluso me invito a vivir en su casa, le dije que lo pensaría, la verdad es que después de aquello, he comenzado a ver a Giotto con otros ojos, el me atrae, realmente su forma de ser… es estúpido que lo piense así, me siento una colegiala pero, es el príncipe azul que todas esperan hasta el último día de sus vidas.

Es el hombre perfecto, es apuesto, sin lugar a dudas es realmente guapo, su cabello, sus ojos , su sonrisa, su porte elegante, su caballerosidad, su decoro, la corrección de sus palabras, su romanticismo, su incondicionalidad, su aura de protección es como si dijera "ven a mis brazos que aquí no te pasara nada", incluso es talentoso, es bueno en la cocina, un excelente y amoroso padre, un buen hermano, totalmente perceptivo, nunca hace falta que de tus labios salga un "estoy mal" porque él ya lo sabe.

Su único defecto a mis ojos, es el poco cuidado que le presta a su propia salud, como médico eso para mí es importante porque fue y es mi paciente, y como su amigo me preocupa su bienestar, a veces parece que hay que atarlo a la cama con cadenas para que no se levante y descanse.

Lo que me causa curiosidad, y lo que desgraciadamente no me está dejando dormir desde hace unos días, es un tanto vergonzoso, pero me da curiosidad su calidad de amante, es sabido que los italianos tiene fama de pervertidos y buenos amantes, aparte de románticos, se perfectamente que Giotto es un romántico… pero ¿y los otros dos puntos?... me siento un pervertido al pensarlo pero, tampoco soy un ángel, con 34 años y 18 años de pareja con un, no puedo mentir, dios del sexo, me causa realmente curiosidad y deseo el saber cómo sería estar en sus brazos. He tenido un par de sueños que me han hecho sentir un adolescente y me tienen un tanto perturbado, comienzo a creer el estúpido dicho de Giotto de que me dirá "joven" hasta que "rejuvenezca" y parece que me estoy convirtiendo en colegiala de nuevo, cosa inaceptable, ¡por todos los cielos soy un profesional, madre que ha criado 5 maravillosos hijos! ¿Y me vengo a excitar en sueños con un amigo?

Mas ni atracción por Giotto no es meramente carnal, ni física, realmente todo en el me gusta, todos sus cuidados y atenciones para conmigo, incluso la forma en la que me mira, yo me hago el inocente, el que no se da cuenta de nada, pero en realidad, de inocencia me queda muy poco, y tan despistado no soy gracias a dios.

Ahora estoy alejado de él porque los asuntos del divorcio y el trabajo me tienen sin tiempo ni vida. Esto ha sido una pequeña recopilación de los hechos que me convirtieron en la persona que soy, ojala y a la persona que lo lea le haya gustado.

Owari.


End file.
